Hello
by PrincessPrecis
Summary: Selphie moves in with Irvine, but then she dies in a train accident! Will Irvine ever be able to move on? Maybe he will, thanks to a familiar blonde...
1. Farewell, Sefie

Hello! Selphie shouted as she rushed into the living room. It had been two years since the   
  
battle against Ultimecia and Selphie had just moved in with Irvine in his apartment. The   
  
apartment was full of boxes with Selphie's stuff.  
  
-Watch it Selphie, the floor is slippery, Irvine shouted.  
  
But it was too late. The young girl fell on the floor.  
  
-Ouch! That hurt!  
  
Listen Sefie, why don't you sit down while I make you some tea…   
  
-But Irv, I'm so excited, today I'm going to Dollet by train!   
  
-I know, you're going shopping with Jennie, your friend.  
  
-Well, I better get going now, the train's coming soon.  
  
Selphie started singing her little train song while dressing. She put a pink coat over her little   
  
blue dress. She had a yellow ribbon in her hair, which looked really cute.  
  
-Well, bye Sefie.   
  
Selphie kissed him goodbye. Then she ran off. Irvine spent the entire day packing up   
  
Selphie's boxes. He turned on the TV to see the news. Kira Derth, the newsreader said that it   
  
had been a train accident at 4.45 on the road Timber-Dollet. Oh, no Irvine thought. Please let   
  
Sefie be alright. But then he reminded himself that Selphie's train was earlier, about 4. Then   
  
the phone rang. Irvine picked it up:  
  
-Irvine Kinneas.  
  
-Hello Mr.Kinneas. This is Dr. Franci at Dollet Hospital. Do you know there's been a   
  
train accident?  
  
-Yes, I heard it on the news.  
  
-I'm afraid your girlfriend got hurt in it. She's at the hospital.  
  
-How bad is it?  
  
-I can't tell. She's being examined right now.  
  
So Irvine rented a car and drove to the Dollet Hospital. He rushed into the reception.  
  
-Where's my girlfriend?  
  
-And you are…?  
  
-I'm Irvine Kinneas!  
  
-Ah, you're Mr.Kinneas.  
  
-Where's Selphie?  
  
-She's in the E.R. at first floor. In room 248.  
  
Irvine rushed up the stairs. He ran through corridors until he reached room 248. There were   
  
three nurses in it. He looked at Selphie's lifeless body.  
  
-I'm sorry sir, she was badly injured, there was nothing we could have done to save   
  
her.  
  
Irvine was shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening. This can't be, he thought. Then   
  
he started crying. He cried for a long time. It's all my fault, he thought. He could have gone   
  
with her. He could have been killed too. Or he could have just stopped her from going. Then   
  
he ran. He just ran away from all of it. He drove back home again and laid down on his bed,   
  
just staring up into the white ceiling. He lied there for hours, until he fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Blonde

Hello-chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm well aware of that this fic is totally screwed up. It's really hard to read, I've written   
  
to fanfiction.net and tried to get them to change it.  
  
Irvine opened his eyes. Was it just a dream? He was not sure of anything anymore. But   
  
Selphie was dead, it was a fact. I wish that I was the one who was dead, he thought. Then he   
  
decided to go away. To somewhere far away. Some place where people didn't know neither   
  
him, nor Selphie. But where? He looked at a map. Maybe Deling City? No, it was too close to   
  
Timber. Balamb? Too small. Shumi Village? No, they probably wouldn't let any strangers   
  
move in there. Maybe he could move to some cottage in a forest near the East academy   
  
station? Or Fisherman's horizon? No, It had to be a city. City? Then he came to think of   
  
Esthar. It was the biggest city in the world. Nobody would recognize him there. They would   
  
leave him alone for sure. So he sat in his car and drove over Fisherman's bridge all the way to   
  
Esthar. He saw the enormous city. How was he supposed to find an apartment here? They   
  
were probably really expensive. He drove to a hotel called "Esthar Park". He sat down on a   
  
chair in the room, thinking about Selphie. He couldn't think of anything else. He still wished   
  
that he would have died instead. He took a walk around town. He went to the mall. It was the   
  
first time he had ever visited a mall without Selphie.  
  
-Can you please remodel my whip?  
  
Whip? He turned around. He could only see her from behind, she was of middle-lenght, had   
  
shoulder-long blond hair and she wore a red top and a denim skirt. A blonde who dresses in   
  
red and uses a whip. Stupid GF's! They make you forget so much. But now when she was   
  
standing there in front of him, he remembered.  
  
-Quistis!  
  
-Yes…  
  
The blonde turned around and faced him.  
  
-Hello Irvine. It's been a long time.  
  
-Yes…  
  
He looked down into the ground.  
  
-What is it?  
  
-Selphie is gone. She died a week ago in that train accident.  
  
-Oh, I'm so sorry.  
  
A tear rolled down Quistis' cheek. Selphie was dead. Gone.   
  
-Do you want to come over to my apartment to drink some tea and talk a little?  
  
-Okay.  
  
They walked over to Quistis' apartment, which was quite close to the mall. The apartment had   
  
only two rooms, but they were very well-cleaned. Irvine sat down in the kitchen.   
  
-Is it okay with Earl grey?  
  
-Yeah, sure.  
  
Quistis made the tea. She sat down at the table.  
  
-Where are you staying?  
  
-At "Esthar Park Hotel"  
  
-Okay… so you haven't got an apartment?  
  
-No… I've tried to find one, but it's tough.  
  
-I know, I rent this one from my aunt who lives in Balamb.  
  
Irvine looked at Quistis. She was so beautiful. But then again, he felt terrible for looking   
  
at another girl like that when Selphie had just died. Selphie was of course the love of his   
  
life, the one that he had settled down with. Irvine started crying when all these memories   
  
came back. Quistis held him. The young man cried against the woman's shoulder. He   
  
thanked Quistis for the tea and went out in the night. 


	3. Thoughts

Hello people! Thanks for the few reviews. I first of all do not dislike Selphie in any way, In fact she's my favorite(Why do you think I keep this nickname?)but some stories have to be dramatic, that's just the way it is.  
  
Quistis was standing in a tower when a stranger approached. As the stranger came closer, she could see it was him. Irvine. Walking towards her. Hello, he said. Do I disturb?  
  
- Not at all, she answered.  
  
- What are you really doing here?  
  
- Studies. I want so badly to be a teacher again, and the only way to get my license back is to re-take my instructor exam.  
  
- Quistis... do you have a boyfriend?  
  
- No.  
  
- Do you want one?  
  
Oh, my! Quistis woke up. It was just a dream. And what a weird dream. She sat up in her bed. But dreams are usually connected to reality. Am I in love with Irvine? No, that's a silly thought, I've just met him. Besides, I should feel sorry for Selphie and him. She did actually feel sorry for Irvine. He and Selphie were such a good couple. But then again, he was so nice...  
  
Irvine had breakfast at the hotel. Should he really go see Quistis again? He looked at the picture of Selphie on the little locker. Maybe not today. Maybe he should be alone today. Okay, maybe he should visit her anyway. It felt nice to talk to someone who had known Selphie. But yet, it felt so hard.  
  
I wonder if Irvine is coming over today, Quistis thought. I don't blame him if he doesn't. I mean, he probably wants to be all alone, after all it's not been more than 2 weeks since Selphie died. Maybe I'll go for a walk around town. So she went out in Esthar. It was a rainy day so she brought a big, light blue umbrella.  
  
Nah, after all, I don't feel like going to Quistis. Maybe I should get out and look at Esthar instead. I have to find an apartment, these hotel bills are killing me. Maybe I should get a job too. So he went out in Esthar, but without an umbrella =)  
  
Both of them ended up in the mall. Irvine spotted Quistis in a clothing store.  
  
- Hey Quisty.  
  
- Hello Irvine. How are you?  
  
- Well... not too bad...  
  
- Oh. What do you think of this?  
  
Quistis showed him a red jacket, which looked really nice.  
  
- Well, it looks nice. But I bet anything looks nice on you.  
  
Why did I say that? Irvine thought of Selphie, and how mad she got when he flirted with other girls. Quistis blushed, looking at him. I'm sorry Sefie, he thought. But what if Selphie wanted him to move on? 


	4. Moving in with Quisty

Irvine woke up in his hotel room since he hadn't been able to find an apartment yet. I'll get ruined if I stay here one more night, he thought. Maybe I should just ask Quistis if I could sleep on her couch or something. I mean, I have no choice... So Irvine went to Quistis's apartment and banged on the door. The blonde opened the door.  
  
- Hello Irvine, come in!  
  
- Hey Quisty.  
  
They sat down in the living room.  
  
- Would you like some tea?  
  
- No thanks, that's not what I'm here about.  
  
- Then, what is it?  
  
- Quistis, I really need some place to stay. You know I've lived at "Esthar Park Hotel", but I have no money. If I stay there another night, I'll run out of money. So I wonder... can I stay here? I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch, and besides it's only temporary.  
  
- Of course you can. Friends are there to help each other, right?  
  
- That's so nice of you. Are you sure that it's okay?  
  
- Don't even ask.  
  
Irvine got back to the hotel to get his stuff. He paid his very big bill and drove to Quistis.   
  
- I think I'll rent a movie, Quistis said.   
  
- Do so, Irvine said. I'd like to watch one.  
  
So Quistis went to the video store and rented "Fisherman's horizon", a very sentimental film which was quite boring.  
  
- Maybe I'll go change now, Quistis said.  
  
- Maybe I'll change too, Irvine said.  
  
He felt comfortable around Quistis, When he was with her, he could relax. He didn't feel that sad either. Although he felt terrible for feeling like that, he did. Quistis entered the room. She had changed clothes and wore a deep red satin nightdress. She yawned a little. Irvine sat and stared at her. She looked incredibly beautiful, he could not deny it.  
  
- What is it, Irvine?  
  
- Nothing.  
  
He shook the feeling off. Selphie was dead. But could he be sad for Selphie his entire life? He knew he had to move on some day. And what if he was in love with Quistis?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter got so short, I had plans on making this a longer chapter, but it just felt best to cut it off right there. I'll make next chapter a long one instead. Promise! 


End file.
